The present invention relates to a method of feeding packets of cigarettes pneumatically. In particular, the invention relates to a pneumatic feed device for packets of cigarettes such as can be used to advantage in cigarette manufacturing and wrapping systems for the purpose of transferring packets singly and in succession from one machine of the system to another.
The prior art embraces the practice of transferring packets of cigarettes in succession from one point to another by means of overhead pneumatic conveyors extending above the machines of the system, which are connected to the single machine units by rising and descending ducts. Generally speaking, packets are advanced along the ducts in these conventional systems, and in particular along the rising ducts, employing a method whereby the selfsame packets are invested during the course of their progress with successive blasts of compressed air delivered by injectors distributed along the conveying path. When applied to packets of cigarettes, this type of method betrays certain drawbacks deriving mainly from the effect of the successive blasts of air on the packets, which tend to oscillate internally of the ducts and become jammed.